To Kuroko, Our Gift to You
by Saga of Eternal Rain
Summary: A short piece for Kuroko's birthday. Kuroko receives strange and cryptic clues at school. Piecing the clues together, he receives a surprise. A Generation of Miracles story.


**Kuroko no Basuke – Fanfic Drabble for Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday – 1.31.2013**

**To Kuroko, Our Gift to You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters in any way.

**Note:** For the purpose of this fanfic drabble, all the high schools are in a relatively close proximity to one another. Also, because I am not native to Japan, the school system will be relative to that in the USA, just because it is easier for me to write. This is still within the Kuroko no Basuke universe.

_-HBD-_

Kuroko was confused.

Aside from usual gifts received on his birthday, he had been receiving strange items throughout the whole school day.

That morning, Kuroko entered his homeroom and found an unusual sight. His classmates were crowded around his desk, chatting amongst themselves. As he walked right through them, he wondered what the cause was, only to discover leaves covering his entire desk.

Kuroko stared at it, confused as to why leaves were covering his desk only. A glance at the closed window to his left confirmed that the wind hadn't blown them in. Which meant this was deliberately placed, but by who? Kuroko couldn't think of any reason for someone to cover his entire desk with leaves, but he had received stranger things before. A peculiar detail was that there were no scattered pieces on the floor around his desk. But, they couldn't stay anyway. Class was going to start in two minutes, and the teacher was due to arrive any second. Kuroko turned to one of his confused classmates and asked for the empty trashcan located up front by the teacher's desk. When he got it, he began to sweep all of the leaves into the trashcan until his desk held no more traces of green. From there, he opened the window, threw out the leaves, and returned the trashcan to its rightful place just as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning sensei!"

_-HBD-_

His first class fared much better, seeing as his desk was left empty upon arrival. Kuroko greeted his teammates and sat down, ready for class to begin. He was surprised when the teacher entered the classroom and called him to the front.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" The teacher scanned the classroom, looking for a particular student.

"Yes, sensei?" Kuroko asked, standing so he could be noticed.

"Ah, there you are. Come here please, this is a delivery for you."

The students became curious at that. What was going on? Kuroko moved from his desk to the teacher's.

"Here you go. It arrived in the office two minutes ago." With that, she hand Kuroko a bouquet of pink flowers wrapped with pink paper and tied with a darker pink ribbon. All of his classmates gawked at that. What had he done to get that? And who was it from!?

"Thank you sensei. Do you know who it is from?" Kuroko politely asked.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. But whoever it is must be lovely, I'm sure. You may take a seat now."

As soon as Kuroko sat down, a crumpled piece of paper landed on his desk. Unfolding it, Kuroko read the note from Kagami. It said, '_Who is it from?'_ Kuroko turned to the other and shrugged. He didn't know who it was for sure, but he had a pretty strong guess. After all, the signature color here was pink.

As soon as class let out, Kuroko was surrounded by his teammates (Kagami, Fukuda, and Kawahara), curious for knowledge, especially pertaining to possible and secret admirers previously unknown to them and related to their often overlooked teammate.

Kuroko, on the other hand, didn't find it to be such big deal.

"Most likely it's from Momoi-san," he said and held out the bouquet for them to inspect. "See, it's all pink."

Kagami raised his eyebrow. "Why would she give you flowers out of the blue? That doesn't make sense."

Before Kuroko could answer though, the warning bell rang. "I'll see you for lunch," he said instead, leaving so as to not be late.

_-HBD-_

There was a small blue pinwheel taped to the back of his chair, which was pointed out to him by the classmate sitting behind him. Twirling it in his hand, Kuroko smiled at the color scheme of the toy—a pattern of alternating dark and light blue petals on a dark blue stick. He wondered where Aomine-kun bought it from.

_-HBD-_

As he headed out for lunch, the PA system overhead suddenly blared to life.

"**Kuroko Tetsuya, please report to the administrative office. Kuroko Tetsuya, please report to the administrative office."**

Kuroko changed course immediately, wondering what it would be this time. After all, he had never really been noticed enough to be called out to the office unless they were specifically asked to call for him.

He received his answer soon enough, being handed a purple box when he came into the office. He didn't need to ask for the sender's name, sure now of the fact that the Generation of Miracle members were doing this, and on purpose. His only thoughts focused on why. After all, he had already received his gifts from them. He shrugged it off, sure that the answer would come to him eventually.

"Kuroko! There you are!" Kagami said as soon as Kuroko plopped down beside him for lunch, the purple box set onto the table. "We heard your name over the PA system. What did they want?"

Kuroko gestured a hand to the box on the table. "This was to be delivered to me. It's from Murasakibara-kun," he added, knowing that was the next question that would be asked.

He received shocked glances and cries from the teammates surrounding him as expected.

"What?!" Kagami exclaimed, eyes wide.

"No way!" Koganei cried.

"What for?" Hyuuga asked, interested.

"Doesn't he hate you?" Furihata wondered aloud.

"Well, what is it?" Riko demanded.

"I don't know," Kuroko admitted. "I haven't opened it yet. But I'm looking now."

The basketball members of Seirin peered at the box, anticipating the mystery of what was inside.

They were disappointed pretty quickly when it was revealed to be a fish taiyaki. Kuroko picked it up and bit into it immediately, happy for unexpected treat.

His teammates gawked at him. "Kuroko! You're just going to eat it like that?" they asked, concerned. "Shouldn't you be a little more worried?"

Kuroko peered at them curiously. "Why should I? Murasakibara's cooking is delicious. And it's not every day that I get treats, so of course I should eat it," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and continued to eat the fish pastry delivered to him, savoring every bite that he took.

_-HBD-_

"Oh hey Kuroko, there's something on your desk," Kagami pointed out as he took his own seat beside the other.

"Oh, it's from Kise-kun this time," Kuroko noticed absentmindedly and picked it up to examine the object. It was a simple cutout of a butterfly from yellow construction paper.

"Wha—_Kise_!?" Kagami's voice was incredulous. "Why would he give you that? Does it mean something?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko studied it, but at the moment, nothing was coming to mind. "I don't know," he admitted. "But everyone's been giving me extra gifts today, so I'm not really sure what to think of it."

Kagami studied Kuroko curiously. "Gifts? Oh yeah, it's your birthday today, isn't it?"

Kuroko nodded his head.

Kagami chuckled. "Man, I remember. We thought last week was your birthday and took you out for shakes and everything." He turned thoughtful. "But, do they always do this kind of stuff for your birthday?"

Kuroko considered it. "It depends. Normally, they aren't that cryptic about it. Usually, I just get presents delivered to my house, or there's a party put on. But, it's pretty normal for us. Everyone's birthdays are celebrated, and if missed, is made up."

Kagami looked fairly impressed. "_Everyone_? You mean you guys do this for _every one every year_?! How do you keep track of it?"

"I have a reminder on my calendar," Kuroko told him.

Kagami let out a whistle. "Wow. You guys really do that? Do you ever mess up? Like forget birthdays?"

Kuroko nodded. "Sometimes it happens. We're pretty careful not to let it happen too often, but sometimes there isn't any helping it. The consequences are scary, so we try to keep on top of it."

"Wait, scary consequences? And don't you run out of gifts to give?"

"Akashi-kun. And I'm not sure, it hasn't happened yet."

_-HBD-_

It was his last class of the day, and Kuroko knew who's piece to expect next. After all the only one left was Akashi, if he assumed the first was from Midorima, even if he didn't understand the point of covering his desk in leaves.

Sure enough, there was something on his desk. Two things actually. Acorns, all shaped to form the number three and a red sticky note beside it with the script of Akashi's hand saying _"Don't be late."_

Taking all of the clues he had been given today, Kuroko slowly began to unravel the mystery. He had been given leaves, a bouquet of flowers, a pinwheel, a delicious taiyaki, a cut-out butterfly, and acorns forming the number three with a sticky note beside it.

From this, he had to go to a place with nature (the leaves, flowers, and acorns) maybe a pool? (from the taiyaki) but where would a butterfly and a pinwheel fit in?

As the last bell rang, signaling the dismissal for the day, a smile played on Kuroko's lips. He had figured it out, he was sure. Kuroko grabbed his bag and headed out of the school towards the park. After all, he had been told to be on time.

He passed by Kagami and the rest of his teammates on his way out, and they called to him when they saw him. "Kuroko! Wanna go karaoke with us?"

Kuroko shook his head. "No, I'm late. Sorry." He began walking again, but Kagami called him back.

"Hey wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet up with the others."

"Others? You mean the Generation of Miracles?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yeah. After all, I was told not to be late."

"Oh. Well, have fun then," Kagami said.

Kuroko smiled at him. "Thanks, Kagami-kun," he said, and continued to walk off.

His teammates exchanged glances with each other, and then simultaneously shouted out loud, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" to make up for not saying it earlier in the day.

Kuroko, hearing this, turned back and waved at them. "Thank you!"

_-HBD-_

As Kuroko neared towards his destination, he also began to hear the voices from people already there.

"Man, what's taking so long? Damnit, I told you it was too difficult to figure out!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Dai-chan. Tetsu-kun will definitely figure it out."

Someone else yawned. "I sure wish he would come faster. Hey, Midorimacchi, you sure you got the time right?"

"Hmph. Don't be ridiculous. There's no way I'm wrong."

"Eh, not really, Mido-chin. You've been wrong a couple of times."

"I told you all, it would be a ten minute wait. See, there's Tetsuya now." Akashi said, pointing out Kuroko who had just arrived onto the scene.

"Finally, Kurokocchi! It's about time!" Kise exclaimed.

"Hello Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted and walked over to where the others were at.

"Tetsu-kun you made it!" Momoi jumped off the chair she was sitting on and gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Momoi-san." Kuroko said with a smile, hugging her back.

Letting him go, Momoi turned and gestured to the table they had taken over. "Well? What do you think?"

The outdoor picnic tables were covered with a light blue tablecloth. Atop of one table was a range of assorted foods. The other held a small pile of wrapped gifts. The nearby lamplight was dressed with different decorations, such as ribbons and lights.

Kuroko didn't know what to say. It had been a while since they had done more than just hanging out at a public place or in one of each other's houses. "It's wonderful. Thank you all. But, why do all of this? I mean, I _did_ already get my presents. And you got me more," he said, indicated the wrapped boxes.

Akashi smirked when he saw how a certain someone didn't speak up. "It was Momoi's idea. Her turn after all."

Momoi's face turned red. "Well, I-I just thought it would be fun, since we hadn't gotten together in a while." She straightened up. "Anyway, Tetsu-kun, come eat! We all brought something!" She led him to the table and handed him a plate.

_-HBD-_

Outside of basketball, these kids were just average teenagers hanging out with each other. There was no rivalry, only the friendly relationship they had developed in the past before their inevitable drifting away.

Still, there was something about being with them in this way that brought happiness to Kuroko. It was akin to how he had first felt when they had first become friendly with each other, after all the hardships they faced with their opposing personalities. And, he was sure that they felt it too, despite not showing it.

_-HBD-_

"Hey, Tetsu. Happy Birthday," Aomine said when he found Kuroko beside him at the pond, while the others continued their chatter behind them.

"Thanks, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said. He tilted his head up to look at the taller boy. "I liked the pinwheel."

Aomine smiled at him. "Thanks. I actually made that you know."

Kuroko was surprised. "Really?"

Aomine rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah. It took me a while, but I finally got it. I'm glad you liked it."

Kuroko smiled and slipped his hand into the other's, holding it. "Thank you, Aomine-kun."

"Oi! We're going to play cards now!"

"Coming!" Aomine called, and smiled down at Kuroko. "Let's go Tetsu," he said, leading him towards the others.

_-HBD-_

After playing cards, they cut the cake, singing happy birthday to their phantom sixth player. It was getting dark, but everything was lit aglow by the lights wrapped around their area and the playground, courtesy of Momoi and the others when they had initially arrived to set up the park.

"This is delicious. Thank you, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko told the much taller man.

"Glad you liked it Kuro-chin. I was trying out a new flavor you know," Murasakibara said.

"Kurokocchi! Open up the presents!" Kise said, coming over.

"Ok," Kuroko said walking over to the table. Eagerly, they watched him unwrap everything one by one. From Momoi he received a set of teabags and a black jacket, a CD from Kise, a new book from Akashi, a bag of assorted fruited snacks from Murasakibara, lucky wristbands from Midorima, and from Aomine a keychain and a blue stone star.

"Thank you," he said, before noticing another gift on the table. It was wrapped in orange, and he opened it, curiously since he had not been expecting to find another gift.

Unwrapping it, his eyes widened dramatically. It was a framed photograph, of the seven of them together, a time of long ago.

"Eh, what's that, let me see!" Kise said, moving forward to take a closer look. His eyes widened. "No way! Where'd this come from!?"

Curious, the others crowded around to see the picture, exhibiting similar reactions upon seeing it, except for one person. Even Akashi was caught off-guard. After all, that picture had been lost, a long time ago.

It was a single shot of the seven of them together. Being busy with basketball and school, they hadn't been very interested in many unproductive outside excursions, preferring to improve their strengths instead. That is, until they got too strong for themselves, Aomine being a prime example.

That picture though, was a snapshot of a time when they all just went out, putting basketball behind them and just enjoyed themselves. It was also the time before basketball became intensified. They hadn't ever been on the same level of comfort in each other's presences since that time.

Kuroko looked up directly at Momoi. "How did you find this?" he asked in awe, the other members' attention also on her.

Momoi grinned, and to them it was like a beacon of light. After all, no matter how strong they were, Momoi was the support that held them. She might not have the same kind of recognition as they did, but within their circle, she was one of them. "It took me a long time, but eventually, I found the person who photographed it. I know that you guys got rid of it from anger and stubbornness, but it's such a great memory, you know? And, we've all changed from back then for the better, so I thought it would be a good idea. I've got more copies at home, but this, all this," here, Momoi gestured to the park where they were in, showing the fully decorated area.

"This was to you, Kuroko, our gift to you," she said, meaning the effort behind creating the event. "Because whether these cheeky guys here admit it or not, you brought us, the Kiseki no Sedai, back together. So arigatou and omedetou!"

_-HBD-_

Sitting at his desk, Kuroko's head was resting on his arms, asleep, with a smile on his face. Atop his desk were two framed photographs—the one with the seven of them together from their days in middle school and another, taken that night of their birthday, their faces as bright as the lights that outlined their figures in among that dark night sky.

_-HBD-_

**-A/N-** Well, this is my contribution to Kuroko's birthday! I'm so glad I was able to make it in time, since I started it today. Sorry if the details might have seemed a little lacking, but I tried my best! Although, it ended on a rather nostalgic note rather than the cute and happy idea I initially had in mind. I love the Generation of Miracles, and I couldn't help but write them all together. As for Momoi's centric parts, well, that's just because I felt she wasn't as appreciated as much as the other members. That, and she was the only one who could fit the part. Could you imagine the guys doing that? xP Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
